Always Will Be
by BishiHarem
Summary: Hinata reflects over her affections for a certain blonde Hokage. Even worse than it sounds. But do me a favor. NaruSaku, onesided NaruHina, onesided KibaHina.


**If I owned Naruto, I'd have bigger and better things to do, dontcha think? **

**Lyrics from the song "White Flag" by Dido.**

"White Flag"

__

I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?

They say that times change in the blink of an eye.

But they also say that some things never change.

What do I think? Well, I say both are true. Looking back upon the years that've passed, I think about how everybody's grown up and matured so much over a course of the past few years. But I know for sure that he's been through the most.

I also know that my feelings for him haven't wavered a bit.

_**  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were  
**_

I knew from the beginning I was fighting a lost cause. I mean, the guy had no idea, probably still doesn't. Everyone's quite aware of my blushing problem, especially around him, yet, he always comes to the conclusion that I've caught myself a fever or something. The guy may be genius, but he's got no common sense.

If only his brains were as big as his hair!

_**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be **_

When I was younger, people always asked me, "Why him? He's such a moron!" But they didn't understand at all. I admired his confidence, his rock-solid persistence.

He was everything I wanted to be.

He gave me strength.**_  
_**

_**  
I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense  
**_

**_  
_**We were only friends, and I know he wanted nothing more than that. In fact, it always made me kind of sad, the fact that he never thought of me that way. I know where his affections lie. Sakura is the luckiest girl in the world. And even when she continuously set her sights on the Uchiha boy, he refused to give up. Really, do _you _know anyone else who'd keep it up? Not me.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
**_

But I've noticed the way she looks at him now. The way her eyes shine whenever he comes back from a mission. The way she throws her arms around him. That feeling of adoration, of pure love. And at those moments, I want nothing more than to be her.

_**  
And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on... **_

They say to move on. But move on to where? I've finally acknowledged Kiba's feelings for me, and I wish so much I could tell him I feel the same way. But how can I? My heart lies elsewhere.**_  
_**

_**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

The blonde, hyperactive genin who was always trying to prove himself, finally has. He's achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, and he certainly earned it. I have a feeling he'll make a good role model for the kids at the Ninja Academy. He always was mine!

_**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
**_

I think that no matter what I do, no matter where or how I end up, a part of me will always be in love with Naruto Uzumaki. And that's okay. Because…in the end…all I really want is for him to be happy.

_**  
I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

And I know he will be.

**A note from the author: Nobody really seemed to be paying attention to my Naruto fics. Hopefully I've caught your eye now!**

**Hinata lovers, sorry if I somehow offended you. I like Hinata too, and I hate to see her lose. But I really am a hardcore fan of Naruto/Sakura.**

**As for the Kiba thing, well, the idea always seemed cute to me. **

**Listening to this song really brought on a lot of emotion and I just had to write this. (If not a few days late.) It all kinda just poured out and I didn't get everything down in time. I was in hurry. I'm sure it could've been better.**


End file.
